1. Field
The invention pertains to fasteners and more particularly to mechanical nuts used in fastening structural members and attachments to structural members. In many instances nut-like members must be positioned within a channel, or the like, prior to attaching another member to the channel. Means must be used to maintain the nut in a pre-assembled position within the channel prior to as well as during attachment of the second structural member to the channel, through use of the nut. Many structural units are formed of an assembly of such channels and other members held together by nuts or the like, and the assembling process is considerably less time-consuming and less costly if means are provided for pre-positioning the nuts and maintaining the nuts in position until and during joining of the cross-members, brackets, panels, or other fixtures and fittings by means of bolts or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previous nut-type fasteners for use with channels have been provided with means for maintaining the fasteners in position. Some have employed clamping attachments. The latter are often formed of a resilient material such as spring steel and attached to nuts in a manner such that they will exert a clamping action between a nut and a channel within which the nut is placed. In other instances a helically shaped resilient appendage is extended from the nut and adapted to be positioned to the outside of the channel with the nut within the channel. The nut is then secured in place by twisting. This results in the channel flanges or lips being wedged between the appendage and the nut sufficiently to retain the nut in position until it is used in attaching an additional structural member.
In yet another method a helical spring is attached to the nut and projects from one side thereof within the channel. The arrangement in this case is such that the spring sits in the channel beneath the nut urging the nut against the lower edges of the channel lips to maintain the nut in position.
It is also known to apply a synthetic cone-like element to one face of a nut instead of a helical appendage in such a manner that when the nut is inserted into the channel the cone will remain above the open side of the channel. The insert will thus function to retain the nut in position once it is moved to a desired place and until final connection with the components by a bolt or the like.
A toothed surface is usually provided on the nuts to assist in locking the nuts against the channel lips.